Beverages are commonly enjoyed by people in a wide variety of activities. While alcoholic beverages are often desired, their selection tends to be limited by the venue at which the alcoholic beverages are to be consumed. For example, when traveling or at an outdoor venue, an individual may be limited to pre-made single serve beverages such as provided in bottles and cans. Mixed drinks and their appropriate garnishes have traditionally been considered unattainable or limited to a single spirit and mixer due to the difficultly in transporting, storing, and maintaining multiple spirits and mixers in a chilled and desirable condition.
While cooler devices exist and may be used to transport multiple spirits, mixers, and garnishes, they suffer many drawbacks that make them less than ideal for beverage service. While some cooler devices are large and able to accommodate multiple spirits, mixers, and garnishes, they do so in a large cavity in which the contents can tip over, be damaged, and become wet from melted ice. While other cooler devices may have individual compartments for spirits and mixers, they are limited in the number they are able to accommodate. Still other cooler devices while suitable for transport, provide no or limited accommodation for service of the beverages once they are mixed and ready to be consumed.
Therefore a need exists for a novel devices configured to transport and service beverages. There is also a need for novel beverage transport devices which are able to accommodate and organize multiple spirits, mixers, and garnishes. A further need exists, for novel beverage transport devices that provide accommodation for service of beverages once they are mixed and ready to be consumed. Finally, a need exists for novel beverage transport devices which are able to provide a full or extensive bar service station.